


Homonculi: Still Waters Run Deep

by Demondogweed



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Emotional Abuse mention, Feral Gems, Gore, child abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondogweed/pseuds/Demondogweed
Summary: WARNING: This fic includes mentions of child abuse, blood and gore.After telling Yellow and Blue the whole story of her actions, White gets a nasty reminder from the least likely diamond.





	Homonculi: Still Waters Run Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation from this; https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930512/chapters/42225812

It was supposed to be a simple visit on Earth, shrink down to fit in the houses. Yadayada, White knew the routine by now.

She should have been suspicious when Blue landed them on a distant meadow. White had assumed the more sensitive of the two would want to have a scenic walk.

Therefore, it came as a surprise when Blue pounced on her out of the…well, blue. Neither White or Yellow had time to react, as the dark diamond sunk her claws into White’s shoulders, her teeth bared in a threat.

“Blue!” White could hear Yellow call out, but Blue didn’t seem to notice her.  
“Mere drones, were we, White? Just programs malfunctioning that you needed to fix?” Blue spoke, giving White a mirthless grin. Her claws dug deeper, White could almost feel the rage radiating from Blue.

White chuckled at the gleaming eyes promising murder.

“You truly feel you can place judgement on me? You, The terror of Homeworld? The Shatterer? The Queen of Ice? You are hardly innocent” she spoke, cackling just a bit. Part of it was just mind games, of course. No matter how strong Blue was physically, she was weak in her mind.

But Blue only returned her chuckle, upper lip twitching up as a reminder of her fangs.  
“I am not innocent, I am a monster and I cannot take my deeds back,” she said, sighing softly before digging her claws deeper into White’s shoulders.  
“But I was not the one who took away Yellow’s mind. I was not the one who took away Pink’s pearl. I was not the one who treated my OWN kin as mere playthings, punishing every mistake with pain. FORCING us to harm Pink so you wouldn’t” she spat out, leaning closer so her face was inches away from White’s.

“I was not the one taking away freedom from those I was supposed to care for and teach”

Yellow had at this point grabbed hold of Blue’s midsection and was trying to pull the feral diamond from White. Not easy, given the death grip Blue had on the ground and on White.

“… Blue, I thought you truly were just more complex drones. You have to understand, I was the ONLY functioning AI for centuries” White cried out, trying to calm Blue down. The sharp claws on her hurt, and she knew Blue was not one for idle threats.

Blue relaxed her hold just a bit, closing her mouth enough that her fangs were hidden for now. Yellow’s efforts to remove her were still in vain, however.  
“Did your creators treat you like you treated us, White? Was that why you hurt us?” Blue asked, eyes soft for a moment.

If White had a stomach, it would have dropped. She could, of course, lie and tell them, but she had to be better now. She had to actually -try- and be worth the love she was given.

“No, they loved me. They gave me gifts on my birthdays. I loved them back” White said, closing her eyes and resigning herself to what would follow. No doubt Blue would try to destabilize her now, with her teeth if need be.

Instead, she felt Blue get up. Cracking an eye open, White watched Blue lick her claws clean. A cold gaze staring down at White.  
“I suspected as much” she stated, patting Yellow on the shoulder. The general looked between her and White, her hair bristling from shock and confusion.

“White, I’m staying here for a bit. I cannot forgive you, not after what you have done. Remove my symbol from the Authority if you want. But I won’t stand for such tyranny anymore, understood?” Blue stated, turning her back to White as she walked away.

White barely registered Yellow running after Blue. She nursed the deep wounds Blue’s claws had left on her. They would heal, at least physically. But the mental wounds? She wasn’t so sure anymore.


End file.
